


Bizarro Trump

by werecorgi



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bizarro Universe, Crack Fic, Gen, alternative universe, bad fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werecorgi/pseuds/werecorgi
Summary: an idea i had while running on 4 hours of sleep.





	Bizarro Trump

"i presedent trump have here by ordered an international ban on all nuclear weapons" announced the new presedant in his monk style robes.

everyone applauded. it was awesome.

"we are so glad that we have a peaceful presedant who has cut down carbon emissions by 100%." a random citizen cried.

everything was awesome.


End file.
